Mondlandungsverschwörung
Unter Moonhoax versteht man die Verschwörungstheorie, laut der es die Mondlandung nie gegeben hat sondern diese von der NASA inszeniert wurde. Es gibt viel Bildmaterial, das angeblich vom Mond stammt, auf denen eine Menge Widersprüche zu erkennen sein sollen. So gibt es zum Beispiel Schatten, die angeblich nur durch Scheinwerfer entstehen könnten, obwohl sie auf dem Mond mitzunehmen undenkbar gewesen wäre, dann gibt es Abdrücke, die viel zu tief für die dort herrschende geringe Schwerkraft sind und eine Vielzahl weitere. Im Folgenden werde ich die gängigsten Argumente gegenüberstellen, wobei auffällt, dass viele Vorwürfe von Gläubigen der Verschwörungstheorie nur Bla-Argumente sind, die sich jeder Grundlage entziehen. Dialektische Argumentation Schatten Es gibt auf mehreren Fotos Schatten. die in verschiedene Richtungen zeigen und Schatten, die verschieden lang sind. Argument Es muss viele verschiedene Lichtquellen (Scheinwerfer?) geben. Gegenargument Die Beweisführung ist schlampig: Beispiele von Aufnahmen auf der Erde, bei denen Schatten ebenfalls (nur unter der Sonne) _nicht_ parallel sind. Ein Foto deckt nur zwei Dimensionen ab. Deshalb sollte man bei Aussagen über eine räumliche Aufteilung sehr vorsichtig sein. Auf einem flachen Foto befinden sich Schatten, die durch einen schrägen Untergrund beeinflusst werden und völlig anders wirken können. Spotlight Auf vielen Aufnahmen sieht man, dass der Boden vorne hell ist und dahinter immer dunkler wird. Auch kreisförmig beleuchtete Bilder sind beim Landeanflug zu sehen. Argument Es kann sich nur um Scheinwerfer handeln! In einer der Aufnahmen ist sogar das All beleuchtet. Gegenargument Zum Anfertigen eines Bildes braucht es Licht, welches in die Kamera fällt. Da das Licht auf der Mondoberfläche konfus reflektiert wird, streut es sich mit größerer Distanz immer weiter auf, d.h., dass, je weiter man von einem Objekt entfernt ist, desto dunkler erscheint es in der Kamera (ein Effekt, den man auch bei Ferngläsern hat). Wenn man solche Punkte mit einer Kamera von oben betrachtet, ergibt sich dann meist eine Kreisform. Die "Beleuchtung des Alls" beim Landeanflug kann man durch Ungenauigkeiten bei der Linsenverarbeitungen oder das unbeabsichtigte hineinstrahlen von Licht (übrigens für viele UFOsichtungen auf der Erde verantwortlich) erklären. Licht bewegt sich nicht immer wie man es gern hätte. Schatten im Mondtagesverlauf Argument Trotz der Aufenthaltszeit von 2 Stunden ist keine Veränderung des Schattenverlaufs feststellbar. Der Schatten der Kapsel ist beim Start identisch mit dem Schatten bei der Landung. Gegenargument Die Zeit für eine Rotation des Mondes um die Erde beträgt 28 Tage, d.h. die Sonne bewegt sich um 360° in 28 Tagen. Der Unterschied von 2 Stunden beträgt nur 1°, was bei einem Sonnenstand, wie die Schatten ihn vermuten lassen, keinen gut erkennbaren Unterschied ausmacht. Keine Sterne Auf den Fotos befinden sich keine Sterne. Argument Es wurde vergessen, sie nachträglich einzubinden. Gegenargument Um Sterne aufzunehmen sind so lange Belichtungszeiten nötig, dass alle umliegenden Gegenstände und der Boden sehr hell, wenn nicht sogar weiß sein müssten. Auch auf heutigen Weltraumaufnahmen (z.B. von der Erde/Space Shuttle in Erdumlaufbahn) fehlen die Sterne. Fotomontagen Vorwürfe # Schatten der Fahne fehlt # Hügel auf zwei Fotos sehen sich ähnlich (gleiche Kulisse?) # Fadenkreuze hinter Objekten # Vorwurf von reinkopiertem Astronauten # Reflexion von zwei Astronauten im Visier # Auf einem Stein ist ein "C", Requisitennummer? # Von mehr als einem Foto existieren zwei Versionen; Einmal mit drei, einmal mit zwei Astronauten. # Astronauten sind auch im Schatten gut ausgeleuchtet. # Trotz der schlechten Bedingungen wie der eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit bringen Astronauten nur erstklassige Bilder auf die Erde, wie soll das gehen? Gegenargumente # Erneut: Ein flaches Foto muss kein Beweis sein, besonders bei rauem Untergrund # Weit entfernte Hintergründe sehen aus völlig verschiedenen Blickwinkeln gleich aus, die Objekte davor fehlen dann allerdings # Helle Objekte können leicht die hauchdünnen Fadenkreuze überstrahlen (Fadenkreuze sorgen schließlich nur für eine "Nichtbelichtung") # Manche Vorwürfe entstehen erst bei Fotos schlechter Qualität # NASA: typische Reflexion auf der Kameralinse. Anmerkung: berühmtes Foto mit gespiegeltem Astronauten im Visier ist nachweislich Ergebnis einer Manipulation durch Journalisten. Es wurde erst in der manipulierten Version populär! # Wahrscheinlich ein Härchen, bei Filmentwicklung dazwischen gekommen. (gleicher Stein existiert auch ohne "C") # Die NASA muss nicht zwangsweise manipuliert haben; Jeder Hobbyverschwörer kann so ein Bild in seiner Freizeit manipulieren # Die Mondoberfläche reflektiert Licht besonders stark. # Die veröffentlichten Bilder sind nur die besten, es gibt zahlreichen schlechte mit abgeschnittenen Köpfen usw. Auch haben die Astronauten für diese Fotos ein extra Training absolviert. → Noch einmal: Ein Foto gibt zweidimensional drei Dimensionen wieder, dabei kann es zu "Verzerrungen" kommen, die nicht unbedingt umkehrbar sein müssen. Außerdem spielt die Qualität eines Fotos für die Deutung eine große Rolle. Flagge Argument Die Flagge flattert. Wo soll der Wind herkommen? Gegenargumente Eine Fahne im Vakuum würde jämmerlich aussehen, deshalb wurde eine Metall-Querstrebe eingewebt. Astronauten dreht beim Reinschieben die Fahne, wodurch ein scheinbares Wehen entsteht. Ohne eine Atmosphäre entsteht zwar kein Wind von selbst, aber eine Flaggenbewegung kann auch nicht aufgehalten werden. Mangels Luftreibung und wegen der schweren Querstreben hält die Schwingung lange an. Allgemein kann man durch ein Foto kaum eine verlässliche Aussage darüber machen, ob sich ein Objekt bewegt oder nicht. Durch- und Einstiegsluken Argument Die Luken waren zu klein, als dass ein Mensch im Raumanzug durch sie hätte passen können. Gegenargument Die Aufnahmen zeigen wohl, dass die Abmessungen ausreichten. Auch muss angemerkt sein, dass Durchstiegsluken nicht zwangsläufig mit Raumanzug passiert werden mussten. Lärm der Bremsraketen Argument Die Bremsraketen verursachen einen so höllischen Lärm, dass eine Kommunikation undenkbar ist. Zwar breitet sich der Schall nicht in der umgebenden Luft aus, dafür aber im Raumschiff. Gegenargument Der Lärm der Triebwerke entsteht dadurch, dass sie Luft zum Schwingen bringen (wie alle Töne), da also der Großteil des Lärms erst durch die Luft entsteht, ist dieser im leeren Raum nicht vorhanden. Die Besatzung nimmt lediglich ein kleines Summen wahr. Landungsfähre Argument Neil Armstrong hat sämtliche Testflüge der Landekapsel auf der Erde mit einem Absturz beenden, wieso schafft er es dann auf dem Mond? Gegenargument Die Schwerkraft auf dem Mond ist schwächer, was neben einer leichteren Lenkbarkeit durch die fehlenden schweren Triebwerke (Massenträgheit), auch zu einer langsameren Fallbeschleunigung führt, was bei einer ungünstigen Verlagerung des Masseschwerpunkt eine längere Möglichkeit zum entgegen steuern ermöglicht. Zudem waren nicht alle Testflüge von Neil Armstrong mit identischer Technik ausgestattet und es gab auch nur drei Abstürze, wegen technischen Defekts. Mondfahrzeug Argument Durch die geringe Schwerkraft des Mondes ist es unmöglich, dass ein Fahrzeug ohne ins Schleudern zu kommen fahren könnte. Die Reibung zwischen Fahrzeug und Oberfläche ist einfach zu gering. Gegenargument Die Reibung ist neben der Anziehungskraft auch vom Reibungskoeffizienten abhängig, oder einfach gesagt, das Fahrzeug hatte eben den Nachteil der mangelnden Schwerkraft durch ein entsprechendes Reifenprofil ausgeglichen. Auch betrug die Spitzengeschwindigkeit grade mal 13km/h. Reifenspuren Vorwurf Josef Mallits vermisst Reifenspuren unter dem Mondfahrzeug, es sei per Kran ins Bild gesetzt worden. Gegenargument Die NASA wäre sehr dumm, wenn sie drei Mondlandungen lang nicht bemerken, dass man den Wagen nicht per Kran reinsetzen muss, sondern hineinfahren kann. Der Wagen ist zu leicht, um Spuren zu hinterlassen. Außerdem wurde er hin und wieder per Hand umgesetzt (aus dem selben Grund und weil das oftmals einfacher war). Und die Spuren wurden hin und wieder von den Astronauten zertrampelt. Sprunghöhen Auf einem Bild springt ein Astronaut senkrecht nach oben. Argument Da Astronauten trainierte Sportler sind, hätte er bei ausbleibender Schwerkraft 10 Meter springen müssen. Gegenargument Senkrecht mit gestreckten Beinen nach oben springen (wie auf dem Bild geschehen) schafft selbst Skispringer Sven Hannawald nur 50 cm. Bei dem schweren Raumanzug, der sehr bewegungseinschränkend ist, bei 1/6 Anziehungskraft, scheint ein Sprung wie auf dem Bild durchaus realistisch. Hierbei ist auch noch zu beachten, dass es bei unebenem Gelände und hohen Sprüngen zu einem Sturz bei der Landung hätte kommen können. Wenn man sich, nur geschützt durch einen Raumanzug, in einer Umgebung ohne Atmosphäre bewegt, ist dies nicht gerade eine beruhigende Aussicht. Fehlender Krater Argumente Die Triebwerke (ein Meter Düsendurchmesser) sind viel zu stark, sie hätten beim Landen eine große Stelle einbrennen müssen. Schließlich benötigten die Bremsraketen einen beträchtlichen Druck, um die Fähre nicht zerschellen zu lassen. Auf einem Logo (vor Landung produziert), das die Raumfähre zeigte, war ein Krater vorhanden. Auf den Fotos der angeblichen Landung war keiner mehr vorhanden. Gegenargument Der Schub wurde während der Landung kontinuierlich gedrosselt. Außerdem bewegte sich die Raumfähre bei der Landung horizontal, sodass die Flamme nicht ständig auf eine Stelle gerichtet war. In Übereinstimmung damit befindet sich unter der Fähre eine leichte Bodenverfärbung. "Der fehlende Landekrater ist ein Indiz für die Mondlandung und nicht gegen sie. Offensichtlich hat man vor der Mondlandung angenommen, dass es einen solchen Krater geben würde, daher hat die NASA auch die Grafik mit dem Landekrater akzeptiert. Wenn die Mondlandung tatsächlich eine Fälschung wäre, dann hätte man doch sicherlich auch einen Landekrater fälschen können." Teleskope Argumente Die vielen existierenden hochauflösenden Teleskope müssten eigentlich die Flagge auf dem Mond oder andere Überreste der Apollomissionen darstellen können. Schließlich werden Winde auf dem Mars, Planeten aus anderen Sonnensystemen und Lichtjahre entfernte Galaxien von diesen aufgefangen. Inzwischen gibt es das Very Large Teleskop in Chile. Es kann einen Menschen auf dem Mond zeigen! - man zeigt uns aber nichts! Gegenargument Leistungsfähige Teleskope, die derartig kleine Objekte auflösen können, existieren nicht. Das Hubble-Teleskop war 1999 auf den Mond gerichtet, kann aber dort nur Strukturen von 100-200 m Größe erfassen. Temperaturen Argument Durchschnittliche Tagestemperatur auf dem Mond: über 100 °C. Ungekühlte mitgeführte Kameras müssten damit enorme Probleme gehabt haben, wenn sie überhaupt laufen würden. Bei Nacht (-50 °C) wären die Batterien brüchig geworden. Gegenargument Nachts waren die Astronauten nicht draußen. Mit den Temperaturen bis zu 140° ist lediglich die Oberfläche gemeint und diese auch nur zur heißesten Zeit des Mondtages, d.h. nach etwa 28 Erd-Tagen Aufheizen (man flog natürlich dann, wenn die Temperaturen gemäßigter waren). Da praktisch keine Atmosphäre und keine Luft existiert, kann sich die Wärme auch schlecht ausbreiten (Gegenfrage: was passiert dann mit der Wärme welche von Austronauten kommt?). Die Frage ist, wieviel Wärme die Kameras absorbieren. Am Körper getragen sind sie bei Bewegung keinesfalls ständig der Sonne ausgesetzt. Strahlung Problem Van Allen-Gürtel, jenes radioaktive Strahlenschutzschild der Erde, das in einer Höhe von 400 bis 1200 Kilometer über der Erde liegt. Der Mond ist 320.000 Kilometer von der Erde entfernt. Der Mensch muss zunächst durch diesen radioaktiven Gürtel hindurch, wenn er zum Mond reist. Zum Schutz gegen die dortige und die äußere Strahlung ist ein Bleimantel von über einem Meter Dicke nötig. Ohne diesen kann man unmöglich zum Mond und zurück ohne Zellschäden, DNS-Veränderungen oder gar tödliche Folgen. Gegenargument Argumentation oben ist zu schlampig. Van-Allen-Gürtel: Zwei Strahlungsgürtel bzw. Strahlungszonen. Innerer Strahlungsgürtel: 1.000 bis 6.000 km äußerer Strahlungsgürtel: 15.000 bis 25.000 km über der Erdoberfläche. Die von den Skeptikern berechneten Zeiten für die Durchquerung sind gegenüber der tatsächlichen Zeitdauer viel zu lang. Strahlungsschutz: * Drehung d. Raumfahrzeugs (Raumkabine liegt hinter anderen Systemkomponenten) * Raumanzüge mit speziellen strahlungsundurchlässigen Schichten * Medikamente möglich, welche die Strahlungstoleranz verbessern * Am Körper des Raumfahrers sind mehrere Geräte zur Strahlungsmessung. → Raumfahrer von Apollo 11 waren etwa der Strahlung ausgesetzt, der ein Erdenbürger in 2 Jahren durch die natürliche und künstliche Strahlung ausgesetzt ist. Gesteinsproben 340 kg Gesteinsproben wurde vom Mond auf die Erde gebracht. Analyse: Grundlegender Unterschied zwischen Mond- und Erdgesteinen Mondproben enthielten u.a. erheblich mehr Eisen, Magnesium und Titan, dafür weniger Kieselerde und Aluminium Andere Mondproben waren viel stärker radioaktiv als irdische Gesteine Argument der Verschwörungstheoretiker Man könnte Mondgesteine auch künstlich hergestellt oder in unerforschten Regionen der Antarktis gesammelt haben. Es wurde vor Kurzem in der Presse bekannt, dass die Mondgesteine, die Jahrezehntelang im Museum lagen, gar keine Steine sind, sondern Holz! Gegenargument Das vom Mond gebrachte Material wies Mikroeinschläge auf, welche durch kleine Teilchen, die auf dem Mond einschlagen, entstehen. Auf der Erde könnte so etwas nicht entstehen, da die Lufthülle jeden kleinen Körper abbremsen würde. Das durch die Reibungswärme entstehende Licht wird gemeinhin als Sternschnuppe bezeichnet. Rechenleistung Argument Die anfallenden Berechnungen wurden von Computern ausgeführt, die langsamer waren als jede heutige Autoelektronik. Außerdem hätten diese Computer riesige Ausmaße besessen. Gegenargument Die Berechnungen wurden auf der Erde durchgeführt und die Ergebnisse gegebenenfalls gefunkt. Zeitunterschied beim Funken Argument Durch die Distanz zwischen Erde und Mond müsste eine 6 Sekunden Verzögerung stattfinden. Die Funksprüche sind aber wie ein normales Telefongespräch. Gegenargument Wie jeder rechnerisch nachvollziehen kann (2*Entfernung des Mondes/Lichtgeschwindigkeit) beträgt der Unterschied bei der mittleren Entfernung grade mal 2,4 Sekunden. Dieser Zeitunterschied ist auch bei den Aufnahmen wahrzunehmen. Laser Ranging Retroreflector Bei der Mondlandung wurden Retroreflektoren zurückgelassen mit denen man noch heute die Entfernung Mond-Erde misst, indem man die Laufzeit von Licht zum Mond und zurück bestimmt. Sie werden häufig als Beleg für die Echtheit der Mondlandung angeführt. Argument zur Funktionsfähigkeit #Bis heute gibt es keinen Laser der bei einer Strecke von Mond-Erde nicht gleichzeitig auch eine Streuung von mehreren Kilometern hätte, weshalb kaum Licht den Reflektor trifft. #Die Albedo des Mondes ist so groß, dass man den Reflektor zur Messung der Entfernung gar nicht bräuchte. #Auf der Erde bewegt man sich,je nach Breitengrad, mit mehreren hundert Metern in der Sekunde nach Osten, demzufolge würde das Licht also auch einige hundert Meter westlich vom Ausgangspunkt ankommen. Dies würde bei der Messung nicht berücksichtigt werden. Gegenargument Tatsächlich geht sehr viel Licht bei der Messung verloren, in vielen Fällen soll grade mal ein Photon von einem gesendeten Lichtpuls gemessen werden können. Dies liegt daran das der Laser gestreut auf eine Fläche von 7 km im Durchmesser den Mond trifft, das wenige Licht das den Reflektor trifft wird zurück zur Erde geworfen, wo es sich auf eine Fläche von 20 km im Durchmesser Streut. Diese Streuung bewirkt allerdings auch das trotz der Erdrotation Licht das den Reflektor trifft auch beim Sender wieder ankommt. Die Albedo des Mondes sei für ein solches Experiment nicht geeignet da sie Licht konfus, d.h. in alle möglichen Richtungen, reflektiert. Der Retroreflektor hingegen reflektiert Licht immer um 180° und nahezu verlustfrei. Die Messungen werden auch von Sternwarten in Europa durchgeführt, welche nicht unter NASA-Kontrolle stehen. Sollen diese auch in die Verschwörung involviert sein indem sie Messergebnisse erfinden? Argument zur Fälschbarkeit Einige Theoretiker führen an, dass die Retroreflektoren vom Aufbau her so einfach wären das es keine Menschen bedarf um sie aufzustellen. Sie hätten, wie dies auch bei den Luna-Missionen der Sowjets geschehen ist, mit unbemannten Sonden zum Mond gebracht werden können. Mondausstiegsaufnahme Argument Wie kann man Neil Armstrong beim Ausstieg aus der Kapsel sehen, wenn keiner da war die Kamera aufzustellen. Gegenargument Die Kamera war auf einer Klappe in einem Außenfach an der Landefähre montiert. Amstrong brachte sie von der Luke aus mit einem Seilzug in Aufnahmeposition. Technik Argument Noch heute gibt es trotz High-Tech erhebliche Probleme in der Raumfahrt, wie die amerikanischen Shuttle-Katastrophen zeigen. Wie soll es dann vor einigen Jahrzehnten möglich gewesen sein, einen Menschen zum Mond zu schicken? Gegenargument Während die Apollo-Missionen damals ein enormes Budget besaßen und zu ihrer Zeit wirklich High-Tech waren, sind nach dem Sieg im Wettlauf um die Mondlandung sowie dem Ende des Kalten Krieges die Ausgaben für die Raumfahrt drastisch gekürzt worden. Die Shuttles sind schon aufgrund ihres Alters fehlerlastig, aber die Astronauten der Apollo Missionen wurden mit neuen und eigens dafür entwickelten Kapseln zum Mond geschickt. J002E3 Argument für Mondflug Im Jahr 2002 wurde ein Objekt mit einem instabilen Orbit um die Erde entdeckt, welches durch seine hohe Albedo auffiel. Spektroskopische Untersuchungen zeigten das die hohe Albedo offenbar durch Titandioxid verursacht wurde, ein Anstrich der bei Raumflügen verwedet wurde. Durch Rückrechnung der Bahn des Objekts kam man zu dem Schluss, dass das Objekt von einer heliozentrischen Bahn eingefangen wurde und sich zuletzt im Jahr 1971 in Erdnähe befunden haben musste. Da 1971 die, zuvor in einem instabilen Erdobit befindliche, S-IVB-Stufe der Apollo 12 Mission in einen heliozentrischen Ordbit übergegangen war, liegt der Schluss nahe das es sich bei J002E3 eben um diese handelt. Folglich müsse es zumindest den Raketenflug der Apollo 12 Mission gegeben haben. stattfinden von Mondlandungen Argument Die letzten bemannten Mondflüge fanden vor Jahrzehnten statt und danach geschah nichts mehr um den Mond. Dies kann nur daran liegen, dass die NASA Angst hatte sich zu verraten und deshalb Apollo 13 vortäuschte. Würde es nämlich die Möglichkeit geben zum Mond zu fliegen, hätte man damit nicht einfach aufgehört, schließlich ist man nach Columbus auch immer wieder nach Amerika gefahren. Gegenargument Der Mond ist gut erforscht, und da er im Gegensatz zu Amerika noch nicht zu besiedeln ist, ist eine weitere Erforschung rausgeworfenes Geld. In den Jahren nach der Mondlandung fanden andere Forschungsexpeditionen statt zu anderen Planeten unseres Sonnensystems, deren Erforschung höhere Priorität hat. Zudem zeigt die Apollo 13 Mission doch, wie es Kritiker der Mondlandung gerne betonen, wie gefährlich die bemannte Raumfahrt ist. Rückflug vom Mond Argument Der Mond hat wie bereits gesagt keine Luft oder Atmosphäre. Da sämtliche Flugphysik auf Auftrieb, Abtrieb und Luftströmung beruht, stellt sich natürlich die Frage: Wie ist dies ohne Luft möglich? Eine rein maschinelle Abstoßung vom Mond wäre evtl. möglich aber nicht denkbar, aber ein Raketenantrieb? Aber bestimmt hat auch hierauf jemand ein Gegenargument. Gegenargument Raketenantriebe und Steuerdüsen basieren auf dem Rückstoßprinzip und damit auf der Impulserhaltung. Der Impuls eines Objekts ist der Produkte aus Masse und Geschwindigkeitsvektor. Die Impulserhaltung sagt aus, dass die Summe der Impulse aller Objekte in einem System erhalten bleibt. Geht von einem großes Objekt ein Materiestrahl mit hoher Geschwindigkeit weg, so muss das große Objekt eine entsprechend entgegengesetzte Beschleunigung erfahren, damit der Gesamtimpuls erhalten bleibt. Dieses Prinzip ist also unabhängig von der Anwesenheit einer Atmosphäre. Die Mondlandefähre hatte zwei Triebwerke, eins für die Abstiegsstufe, welches bei der Landung verwendet wurde, und eins für die Aufstiegsstufe. Als Treibstoff wurde ein 1:1-Gemisch von Hydrazin und 1,1-Dimethylhydrazin verwendet, welches zur Zündung des Triebwerks mit dem Oxidator Distickstofftetroxid gemischt wurde. Motiv Pro # Geld: Sollten 30 Mrd. Dollar Investitionen keine Ergebnisse vorweisen, würde das Budget der NASA sicherlich stark gesenkt werden. # Ablenkung: Die Bevölkerung musste vom Höhepunkt des Vietnamkriegs abgelenkt werden. Bill Clinton ließ während der Lewinsky-Affäre Bagdad bombardieren und George W. Bush versuchte durch den Irakkrieg von seinem innenpolitischen Problemen abzulenken. # Kalter Krieg: Im Wettlauf mit den Russen konnten die Amerikaner nicht hinten anstehen. Sie lagen bereits zurück, nachdem die Russen die Hündin Laika und den ersten Menschen Juri Gagarin in die Erdumlaufbahn schossen. # Prestige: Die USA waren bei der Entdeckung der Welt zu kurz gekommen. Schon bei Expeditionen zum Nordpol war es zu Spekulationen gekommen. So scheint heute erwiesen, dass der US-Amerikaner Frederick Cook, der für sich in Anspruch nahm den Nordpol als erster erreicht zu haben, seine Aufzeichnungen gefälscht hat. Auch bei seinem Landsmann Robert Edwin Peary, der selbiges behauptete, gibt es Zweifel ob der Richtigkeit seiner Angaben. Auch der angebliche Erstüberflug des Nordpols durch Richard Evelyn Byrd wurde durch die Aussage seines Begleiters Floyd Bennett widerlegt. # Vertuschung: Eingefleischte Alien-Theoretiker glauben, es handelte sich um eine großanlegte Vertuschungsaktion aufgrund von Außerirdischen, und andere meinen, die Reichsdeutschen würden auf dem Mond sitzen, was es zu vertuschen gelte. # Im Weltbild bestimmter Hohlwelttheorien, bzw. in bestimmten geozentrischen Weltbildern ist eine Mondlandung nicht möglich, d.h. diese Weltbilder wurden vertuscht(und nicht etwa widerlegt). Contra # Der Ami fliegt zum Mond und der Russe steht als rückständig da und das mitten im Kalten Krieg! Würden die Sowjets nicht alles daran setzen die Mondlandung madig zu machen? # Es ist egal ob man Wahrheit oder Lüge erzählt, Hauptsache das Buch dazu verkauft sich gut. Gerüchte * "Zeitalter von Watergate": nicht gerade viel Vertrauen in die Regierung * Kennedy: "Bis Ende des Jahrzehnts sind wir auf dem Mond" (Konnte er es nicht einhalten?) * Pläne fürs Landemodul wurden laut NASA "vernichtet" * Unbestätigte Vorwürfe lauten, die Luke des Moduls wäre zu klein für die Astronauten samt Anzug * Behauptung, US-Agenten haben russ. Start drei Tage vorher sabotiert. * Zwei Funkamateure wollen den Funkverkehr abgehört haben, bei dem von einer Außerirdischen Basis die Rede ist Sonstiges * Ein Schwur auf die Bibel, dass sie auf dem Mond waren, wurde von allen (recht gläubigen) Astronauten einer Mondlandung verweigert, als sie von einem Reporterteam einzeln in ihren Privatwohnungen aufgesucht wurden. * Behauptung: bis zu 80% der USA glauben nicht an Mondlandung (ohne Quellenangabe!). 1999 Gallup-Umfrage (US-Meinungsforschungs-Institut) ergab hingegen: Lediglich 6% glauben nicht an Mondlandung. * G. L. Geise stellte eine widerlegte Behauptung auf, die die Mondbahn um die Erde in Frage stellt, und von einer Spiralbewegung redet. * Mit Hasselblad-Kameras (die sie auf dem Mond verwendeten) aufgenommene Fotos sind üblicherweise quadratisch - ganz im Gegensatz zu den meist rechteckigen Bildern, die von der NASA freigegeben wurden. Annahme: Die Aufnahmen wurden auf der Erde bearbeitet um eine optisch bessere Bildkomposition zu erzielen.. Weblinks Pro-Moonhoax: *http://www.enterprisemission.com/ *http://www.b-i-e-l-e-f-e-l-d.de/verschwoerung.db/mondlandung/2/ *http://www.gernot-geise.de/apollo/apollo.html *http://www.gerhard-wisnewski.de Contra-Moonhoax: *http://mondlandung.pcdl.de *GWUP:Die Mondlandung, Ufos und Verschwörungstheorien *http://www.apollo-projekt.de/ *http://www.clavius.info/ *Psiram: Mondlandungslüge *Hoaxilla: Man on the Moon? der skeptische Podcast aus Hamburg Kategorie:Verschwörungstheorie Kategorie:20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Weltraum